1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to touch free identification, location and/or tracking systems such as systems applying RFID tag technologies to achieve identification, location and tracking of objects and items to which RFID tags are attached and/or associated. More particularly, the invention utilizes historical and/or pre-configured data of the location and status of objects, for example via location of associated RFID tags attached to either fixed or movable objects or to both objects or items in a space, to improve the utility, accuracy and performance of the identification, location and/or tracking systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Previous RFID tag inventory and/or object passage gateway monitoring systems have generally relied upon reading one or a plurality of tags, each tag representing a unit or known quantity of units of associated objects. It may not be practical to apply an RFID tag to each object to be monitored, and/or it is desirable to monitor the presence of quantities of the objects to be monitored with greater precision than just a binary indication of an RFID tag associated with a quantity of objects each of which may or may not be tagged, as might be the case with items contained in a parts bin.
RFID tags are attached and/or associated. More particularly, the invention utilizes historical and/or pre-configured data of the location and status of objects, for example via location of associated RFID tags attached to either fixed or movable objects or to both objects or items in a space, to improve the utility, accuracy and performance of the identification, location and/or tracking systems.